resentment
by darkprincess893
Summary: “let you explain what?” Kagome said pulling her arm away.“how I found you screwing the school slut!"
1. your gonna suffer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so you can't sue me :P

" get the fuck away from me" yelled Kagome Higurashi trying to get away from her now ex-boyfriend.

"can you just stop for one minute and let me explain?" asked Inuyasha Takahashi as he caught up with Kagome and spun her around to face him.

"let you explain what?" Kagome said pulling her arm away. "how I found you fucking the school slut!"

" it's not like that"

"then what is it like?"

"uhhhh…….." Inuyasha couldn't think of anything to say, he knew what he had done, he just didn't want to admit it.

"exactly what I thought" kagome turned around and walked away to her next class.

Inuyasha stood in the hallway and watched as the women he claimed to have loved walked away from him.

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked into her chemistry class late and took a seat in the back of the room.

"nice of you to join us Ms. Higurashi" said Mr. Sato from the front of the room.

"sorry, I got side tracked"

"don't let it happen again"

The class went on but kagome wasn't paying attention, all she could think about was how Inuyasha could cheat on her, with the school slut no less. She kept on remembering what she saw when she went into the girls bathroom.

_Flashback x kagome's pov x_

I walked into the girls bathroom cause I really needed to pee. I had just spent the last 5 minute's asking my friends if they'd seen Inuyasha and everybody kept saying not since first period. When I walked into the bathroom all I heard were moans and groans. So I was about to walk out, cause I really didn't need to see anybody fucking. That was until I heard "harder Inu harder"

The only thing that went through my head was 'that son of a bitch'

I walked further into the bathroom and saw something that made me want to kick someone's ass and cry at the same time.

Bent over one of the sinks was kikyou, the schools slut, with her skirt on the top of her ass, moaning and groaning out Inuyasha's name as he fucked her from behind.

I couldn't believe this was happening, we've been together since freshmen year.

"so this is why I haven't seen you all morning?" kagome asked getting their attention.

"kag-"

"don't even try to explain" and I walked out without another word.

_End flashback_

The bell rang 15 minutes later and kagome got up and walked out the class still thinking about what happened. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"sorry I wasn't looking where-" kagome looked up and was pissed as soon as she did. Standing in front of her was Inuyasha, looking down at her.

"kagome can I talk to you?"

"there's nothing to talk about" kagome started to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"what's wrong with you I just wanna talk"

"talk about what? How you cheated on me with Kikyou!?!?" kagome yelled on the verge of crying.

"how I WHAT?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled looking at kagome like she was crazy.

"kagome I-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I love you with all my heart and you know that, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I'd give anything to be with you and I have," kagome had tears running down her cheeks as she spoke to him. "but now thing's have changed and you hurt me, so now your gonna pay for it"

Kagome started to glow a dark blue, she gathered some of it in both her hands.

"Inuyasha you know my motto, hurt me and I hurt you right back, and you know that I follow it no matter what. So I suggest that you prepare to suffer"

Kagome brought back her hand and punched Inuyasha in his left eye and brung her knee up to his crouch. Inuyasha doubled over in pain. Kagome swept her foot under his and made him land face first on the hard tiled floor.

Kagome made her miko powers recede and bent down to Inuyasha's eye level and grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

"I'll never forgive you for what you did" she stood up and walked away down the hallway.

'what the fuck did I do?'


	2. the calm before the strom

"what the hell happened to you?" asked Miroku Houshi as he walked into the nurses office to see his best friend laying on one of the beds with a ice pack on his crouch and on his eye.

"I don't know" was all Inuyasha said.

"how do you not know what happened to you" Miroku said as he walked over to the bed Inuyasha was laying on and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"so tell me what happened"

"I already told you, I don't know"

"and I already told you, how do you not know what happened. What, were you asleep when it happened?"

"just leave me alone and go bother somebody else"

"no thanks, it's more fun bothering you"

"why are you even here? shouldn't you be trying to grab a girls ass right about now?" Inuyasha asked eyeing his friend.

"actually I was about to, but then I heard that you were in the nurses office, so I decided to come see what happened to you"

"who said I was in the nurses offices?"

"I don't know, I heard one of the girls say it in the hallway"

Miroku lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes Miroku asked " so? What really happened?"

Inuyasha sighed "I don't know. I went to find kagome and when I did she was being a bitch. All I wanted was to ask her something and she comes out of nowhere and say's that I cheated on her with kikyou."

Miroku shot up off the bed. "WHAT?"

"it sounds crazy, but all I wanna know is who told her that"

"How slow are you? If she said you cheated on her with kikyou then that means kikyou told her"

"I'm gonna kill that slut"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"HE WHAT?!?!" yelled Sango Taijia at the top of her lungs not caring who heard her.

"keep your voice down, I don't want anyone too know what happened"

Kagome and Sango were currently in English class talking, since their teacher was absent.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch when I see him! How could he do that to you?!?!?"

"don't do anything to him! I'm gonna handle this myself"

"how do you expect me not to do anything, you're like my sister and if someone does anything to you I hurt them. That's what older sister's are for"

"no, you will not hurt him!" Kagome said forcefully. "I'll take care of him myself, I've already started"

"what do you mean 'you've already started'?"

Kagome sighed "while I was on my way hear I bumped into him in the hallway. He said he wanted to talk to me and I said no. to make the long story short, I punched him in the eye and kneed him in the balls."

Sango stared at Kagome, not believing what she heard. Little innocent Kagome, the one that wouldn't hurt a fly, kneed and punched her boyfriend. And she was planning to do more.

"I'm so proud of you!" Sango jumped up and hugged kagome.

"um……thanks?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"remember what I told you, don't get her mad, look her straight in the eye's, don't touch her, pay attention to what she say's and does, and most importantly don't cuss at her. Got it?"

"I'm not stupid Miroku"

"are you sure about that?" Miroku said as he headed towards the lunch table the girls were sitting at, and sat next to Sango, across from Kagome.

Inuyasha limped over to the table, and stayed standing up, cause of the pain he was still feeling in his balls.

"hey Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"

"there's nothing to talk about" Kagome said shooting Inuyasha a cold glare.

"can you just give me 5 minutes?" Inuyasha said pleadingly

"why should I?"

'Kagome, please just listen to me"

"why should I?"

"because I love you!" Inuyasha said losing his calm and grabbing Kagome by her arm and making her stand up to face him. "you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you too much," Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome's head was down and her shoulders were slightly shaking. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you. You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I love how kind you are, how you'd help someone out even if you don't know them, I love how your eye's sparkle when your happy, I love your smile, and most importantly I love who you are."


	3. i swear on my love

"now that's not nice, you shouldn't lie to her like that"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to find kikyou smirking at them.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome to block her view of Kikyou. "what do you want?"

Kikyou gasped a little, " what can't I see what _my boyfriend _ is up to?"

Behind Inuyasha Kagome tensed up at hearing kikyou say 'my boyfriend'. She look up at Inuyasha, whose back was still facing her, and she could tell he was tense. 'Was everything he just said a lie?' was all Kagome could think about.

"what are you talking about Kikyou? You know I go out with Kagome, the whole school knows." Inuyasha said giving her the evil eye.

"now that's just flat out mean. Weren't you the one who said, and I quote,' I can't stand that bitch, She gets on my last nerve', or am I wrong?"

Kagome stood there, behind Inuyasha, listening to the only person in the world she hated, talk about how her boyfriend had said he hated her.

"I never said that!"

"you sure about that Inu?" Kikyou said moving closer to him

"I'd bet my love for Kagome on the line. I wouldn't say anything bad about the woman I love." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his and squeezed her hand to reassure her that what he said was true.

Kikyou pulled her purse off her shoulder and started to dig through it. A couple of seconds later she pulled out a black tape recorder and pressed play.

"hey baby, what you up to?"

"not much, just missing you"

"awwww, that's so sweet Inu"

"when am I not" Inuyasha snorted

"when you're with that bitch, Kagome"

"don't bring her into this, I don't wanna talk about her right now"

"Then why are you with her?"

"don't get me wrong, I can't stand that bitch and She gets on my last nerve, but she's a fine piece of ass"

Kikyou turned off the tape recorder and put it back in her purse. She stood in front of a shocked looking Inuyasha.

"bye Inu" Kikyou got on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips, and then turned and walked away.

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and started to spit and rub his lips, trying to get the taste of slut off is lips.

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha and walked over to the lunch table , which Sango and Miroku were currently sitting at shocked, and grabbed her family messenger and started to walk away towards the exit. Inuyasha saw her walking and ran to catch up to her.

"Kagome wait-" yelled Inuyasha

"don't you dare get near me" hissed Kagome in a deadly cold tone. " I was going to give you a second chance, even after I saw you fucking the slut, but now, after what I heard……(sigh)……for all I care you can burn in hell" and she left.

"YOU FUCKING MUTT!!!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Sango and Kouga Okami, his worst enemy, running top speed towards him.


	4. devious

disclaimer- i don't own, so you don't sue.

enjoy: )

* * *

" why the fuck would you do that to her?...(sigh)…punch" 

"owww, I didn't do anything to her"

"that may be what you say, but I've heard otherwise. Kick"

"(cough, cough) stop already, I didn't do anything."

"STOP LIEING YOU BASTARD. Spin kick!"

Inuyasha went tumbling to the floor. After Kagome had left the lunchroom Kouga and Sango had grabbed him, tied him up, and dragged him to the school parking lot to give him, as Kouga so elegantly put it " a well deserved beating". So for the last hour and a half Kouga and Sango have taken turns telling each other how to hit Inuyasha.

"now, if you tell me why you hurt her I'll let you go. If not…..well, I could just keep going and going, that is until I'm tired and then I could let Kouga hurt you 'til he's tired, and you know that'll take a while."

"for the last time I didn't do anything to her."

"fine have it your way"

Sango was about to take out her metal gantlets when her cell phone rang.

"keep hitting him" Kouga nodded and continued.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! (phone conversation)

'hello?'

'**_Sango_?'**

'oh, hey Kagome, what's up?'

'**_nothing much, I'm just here wondering why YOUR BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF INUYASHA?!?!?!?!?'_**

'(cringing) oh, um that...well you see….um'

'_**exactly, didn't I tell you not to do anything!'**_

'yeah but-'

'_**I don't wanna hear it! Just…(sigh)... I'll be there in 3 minute's. knock him out cold, and make sure he stay's that way for a while.'**_

'Kagome what are you gonna do?'

'**_You'll see when I get there' CLICK_**

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!(end of conversation)

Sango put her phone away and put on her metal gantlets, she walked up to where Kouga was holding up Inuyasha.

"well, it seems you were saved. For now. Sit him down on a car"

Kouga sat Inuyasha down on a car and then stood behind Sango.

"what are you gonna do to him?" asked Kouga curiously

"you'll see" Sango walked up to Inuyasha and picked up his chin so that he was looking her in her eye's.

"pleasant dreams bastard" Sango lifted up her right fist and hit Inuyasha across the jaw, then she raised her left fist and hit him in the temple. Inuyasha went flying off of the car and into the pavement.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that" 

"don't make me repeat myself"

"yeah, yeah I know ' you hurt me I hurt you right back'. But………just damn. You know he's going to be really pissed about it"

"I know. That's why I did it"

"I just love this side of you. Your just so….devious"

"I know, ani't it?"

* * *

9:03pm- Takahashi residence 

Mrs. Takahashi walked towards her youngest sons bedroom with a tray full of his favorite, ramen. When she reached his door she knocked softly, when he didn't answer she went in. she walked in to see Inuyasha tangled completely in his sheets. She set the tray down next to his bed and started to untangle the sheets from his head.

"aaahhhh" screamed Mrs. Takahashi when she finished untangling his sheets.

"what's wrong Izayoi?" asked Mr. Takahashi and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother, rushing into the room.

All Izayoi did was point to Inuyasha. Taishou and Sesshoumaru walked cautiously towards Inuyasha's bed. At the sight Taishou's jaw dropped and Sesshoumaru cracked up laughing.


	5. the threat

disclaimer- i don't own so you don't sue  
please enjoy

* * *

"what the hell?!?!" asked a groggy Inuyasha sitting up on his elbows. 

"son...ah, what happened to you?" Taishou asked his son hesitantly, as he neared his bed.

"what are you talking about? What happened?" asked Inuyasha now more awake then before.

"why don't you get up and go look in the mirror?"

Inuyasha threw his covers off and ran to his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to the mirror and stood completely frozen at what he saw. His hair, that reached the top of his ass, was now cut up to his jaw line.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" yelled out Inuyasha

He moved his hand through his hair and felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He lifted up his pajama shirt and saw a huge purple looking bruise on the left side of his ribs. " what the hell happened to me?" He asked himself pulling his shirt back down he went back to inspecting his hair. When he pushed his bangs away from his eye's he saw that he had a black and blue on his right eye, a huge bump on his temple, and a busted lip.

* * *

On the other side of the bathroom door, Izayoi had already left her son's room, Taishou was sitting down in a chair waiting for his son to get out of the bathroom and question him about his messed up appearance, and Sesshoumaru had stopped laughing but had a kool-aid smile on him face. Inuyasha tore open his bathroom door. 

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?"

Taishou stood up and asked, "didn't you go get a hair cut?"

"why the fuck would I get a hair cut?"

"how would I know?"

"father would you please leave me and Inuyasha alone for a moment?" asked Sesshoumaru, back to his serious and cold demeanor.

"fine. But I want to know what happened when your done"

Taishou walked out of his son's bedroom and went in search of his mate. Once Taishou was gone Sesshoumaru was in front of Inuyasha holding him by the throat.

"why the fuck did you hurt her?!" hissed Sesshoumaru through grit teeth

"what are you (cough) talking about?"

"don't play dumb" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha's throat

"(cough, cough) I'm…not"

Sesshoumaru snapped and threw Inuyasha across the room and into his plasma T.V.

"KAGOME! Why did you hurt her? I won't ask again"

Inuyasha pushed off the pieces of his T.V. and got up. "I'ma tell you what I told everybody else, I didn't do anything to her"

Sesshoumaru walked up to him and punched him square in the jaw. Inuyasha went tumbling to the ground holding his now aching jaw.

"you're lying! The whole school knows you fucked kikyou in the girls bathroom." Sesshoumaru began to advance towards Inuyasha. "if you did not love her you shouldn't have played with her feelings" he brought his leg back and kicked Inuyasha in the ribs. "all I am going to tell you is that if I find out that you hurt her even more then I know about, I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked out of his brothers room leaving Inuyasha on the floor in more pain then he'd ever felt in his life.

* * *

R&R : ) 


	6. advice

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha so you can't sue me :P

plaese R&R

* * *

"Hey, you have to wake up" 

'Whose voice is that?'

"I know your in pain and what not, but you have to get up"

'Who is that?'

"I'm sorry that you got the shit beaten out of you and that your brother hates you a lot more then before and that your hairs short, but if you don't get up right now I'm putting up the photo of you on the toilet all around your school."

Inuyasha shot up and fell out of his bed. 'Now I know who it is'. Inuyasha looked up form his position on the floor to stare directly at his mother.

"nice to see you're finally awake" said Izayoi, sitting down on Inuyasha's bed.

"I haven't been asleep for that long" Inuyasha said getting up and dusting off his PJ's and flopping down on his bed next to his mom.

Izayoi pushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his eyes and stared down at him.

"sweetie, you've been asleep for 3 days,"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha shot up

"me and Taishou found you on the floor on Tuesday and took you to the hospital. The doctors told us you had internal bleeding and a broken rib. Pup, what happened to you?" asked Izayoi, her voice cracking

Inuyasha turned around and rushed over to his mothers side.

"please don't cry, please don't cry. You know I can't stand you crying."

"then tell me what happened to you"

Inuyasha sat down next to his mother and explained everything to his, from what Kagome said she had seen to Sesshoumaru giving him a beat down.

Inuyasha finished explaining and stared at his mother, whose head was bowed, waiting for her to say something.

"I believe you," Izayoi said looking up. "and I know you would never hurt Kagome on purpose" Izayoi got up and walked towards the door. "I suggest you try and reason with her and get her to see the truth"

"but she won't believe me if I can't explain what actually happened, and I don't even know what happened" Inuyasha said dejectedly

"then you find out what happened. If you can find out what happened and prove it to her then the both of you can get back together, before she does anything else to you." Izayoi finished walking out of the room.

'I should'

The door suddenly opened, "if you're going to do something do it now" said Izayoi, and then the door slammed shut.

* * *

"KAGOME, GET DOWN HERE" 

Kagome got up off her bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen, where she heard her mothers voice from.

"yes mama?" asked Kagome leaning on the door frame.

Aki turned around to look at her daughters depressed face. Ever since Tuesday she had been depressed and just mopping around the house listening to her mp3 player. Whenever she tried to talk to her she would just turn away, put her head phones on, and start crying. Aki decided to just give her some room so she could cool down.

"you have a guest, their waiting in the living room"

Kagome walked out of the kitchen without a word and headed towards the living room. Aki sighed and turned around to continue cooking.

* * *

Kagome walked into the living room to find one of the only people she wanted to killed in the world, Kikyou, sitting down on the couch drinking a cup of tea. 


	7. august 4th

disclaimer: i don't own, so you don't sue

btw- people keep saying that they hate naraku and that he's evil, but...um...i haven't mentioned naraku even once in the story. just say'in

* * *

"what the fuck are you doing in my house?" hissed Kagome walking towards Kikyou. 

"now is that any way to treat an old friend?" said Kikyou, putting down the tea cup and staring up at Kagome's pissed off face.

"You're not an old friend, you're an old bitch." Kagome said regaining her composer.

Kikyou gasped a little, "now Kagome that's just mean. I'm not old."

Kagome laughed as she sat down in a chair across from Kikyou. "But you are a bitch? Or am I wrong?" asked Kagome.

"No, you're not wrong. I am a bitch, and I'm proud of it." Kikyou smirked.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to deal with this right now. "Why are you here?"

"I want to know what exactly happened in the lunchroom today, and why people keep saying that My Inu cheated on You with Me, when me and Inu have been going out for 2 months?" Kikyou said, her voice rising a little.

Kagome started into Kikyou's usually emotionless eye's and saw that they held sadness and anger.

"what do you mean you've been dating him for 2 months?" asked Kagome trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I mean we've, as in me, Kikyou Nagashi, and Inuyasha Takahashi, have been dating since august."

Kagome thought for a moment, "that's not possible."

"Yes it is! You just don't want to accept the fact that he left You for Me." Yelled Kikyou standing up and glaring down at Kagome.

"Kikyou that's not poss-"

"Yes it is possible Kagome. Inuyasha came to my house on august 4th and told me that he had broken up with you to be with me. He told me that he was always in love with me, and that he only went out with you because he felt sorry for you." Kikyou took a deep breath and sat back down. "Face it Kagome, he never loved you, he loved me." Kikyou finished with a cocky grin.

Kagome stared at Kikyou as if she had grown a second head. She couldn't believe what she just heard. 'August 4th? But that's impossible' thought Kagome.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble Kikyou, but on august 4th Inuyasha was with me. The whole day. In Paris."

* * *

i'd like to thank everybody that's read and reviewed my story. thank you. please R&R 


	8. the make up

disclaimer- i don't own inuyasha

* * *

"What?" Asked Kikyou dumbly. 

"We were in Paris on vacation"

"That's not possible. He came to my house, he talked to me, he-"

"Was in Paris on vacation."

Kikyou stared down into her hands letting what Kagome had just told her sink in. 'It can't be. I know he loves me!' Kikyou thought angrily.

"You're lying!" Kikyou yelled out

"I'm not lying about anything. We were both in Paris. Our parents paid for us to go on vacation from July 28th to September 1st." Kagome said standing up.

"Th-th-that can't b-b-be" Stuttered Kikyou.

"Get out Kikyou. I don't know what your pan was, but it didn't work. I don't know how you made it look like Inuyasha was fucking you, but I will find out. Now leave" Kagome said walking over towards the front door and holding it open. "I don't want to see you around me or Inuyasha. If I do, there will be problems between us" Hissed Kagome in a deadly cold tone.

* * *

"Alright, relax. Flowers? Check. Hair combed? Check. Gift? Check." 

Inuyasha was standing outside of Kagome's house, checking if he had everything ready. His mother had convinced him to go to Kagome's house to try and talk thing's over with her. After he had finished talking with his mother, he changed the bandages around his ribs and took a shower. And now here he was, nervous as all hell, in front of Kagome's house.

"it's now or never" Inuyasha sighed and rang the doorbell, he waited a couple of seconds before Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, come in." Mrs. Higurashi said moving aside to let him in. "I haven't seen you in a few days"

"Um…..yeah, I've been kinda sick. I came by to see if Kagome was here. Is she?"

Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"She's up stairs in her room. You can go right up if you want." Mrs. Higurashi said walking into the kitchen to continue cooking.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome's room and paused outside her door. 'I can do this. There's no reason to be nervous. We just have to talk and then I can ask her." Inuyasha raised his hand to knock, but then froze. 'What if we can't solve thing's between us? What if she say's no?' Dread suddenly filled him. 'I wou-'. Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off as Kagome opened her door and gasped a little at seeing Inuyasha standing in front of her bedroom door, holding a bouquet of white roses, and all dressed up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was smiling up at him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Kagome smiling at him.

"I….ano…I came to see you"

Kagome's smile widened and she jumped on an unsuspecting Inuyasha, who dropped the flowers to catch her.

"I'm so happy you came!" Said Kagome happily, giving Inuyasha a bear hug.

"Ka…go..me….can't….breathe!" Inuyasha rasped out.

Kagome immediately let go of him and smiled up at him apologetically, muttering a small sorry.

Kagome moved aside to let him pass into her room. She shut the door behind her after they were both inside and sat down across from him on her bed.

"I jus-" They said at the same time.

"You first" Said Kagome

"well….ano…I just…..well" Inuyasha sighed, bowing his head. He couldn't talk, he was to nervous.

"I sorry"

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at Kagome, who's head was bowed.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry" Kagome looked up with tear filled eye's. "I should have let you explain yourse-"

Inuyasha was kneeing in front of Kagome in a flash. He was holding her face in between his hands. "Don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry." Inuyasha sighed and brought her to his chest for a warm comforting hug.

"She came over"

"Who?" Asked Inuyasha curiously

"Kikyou" , Inuyasha tensed up at the name.

"She said that you had gone over to her house during the summer and that you told her that you loved her," Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and stared up into his eye's smiling brightly. "But she said you went to her house on **_august 4th_**. We were on vacation!" said Kagome happily.

Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her passionately until they were both out o breath. They stared at each other lovingly. "I love you" whispered Kagome leaning in to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you to Shi"

* * *

sorry i havn't updated for a while, i've had regents, after school, and some other crap. i'll update again one of these day's. and i'm starting a new story, it should be out one of these days 


	9. gym

sorry 'bout not updating for so long, but here's some more, and they'll be another chapter later on tonight

* * *

"What did you do?!"

"I-I-I...I'm-"

-SLAP-

Kikyou lay sprawled out on the floor holding her left check with tears in her eyes, on the verge of falling.

"what the fuck is wrong with you!?!" yelled Naraku Onigumo while circling around Kikyou for a short while before stopping in front of her and getting down to her eye level. "Do you know what you've done Kikyou?"

Kikyou ,shaking, nodded her head, fearful that he might slap her again.

"Apparently you don't." Naraku said grabbing her arm roughly. "How could you go to her house!?, What in your right mind would make you go see her!?!?" With each word he said his grip on her arm tightened until little drops of blood appeared.

"You had better fix this"

Naraku stood up and roughly pushed Kikyou away. "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

"Let me go!" 

"NO"

"Let me GO you ass" said Kagome squirming in Inuyasha's arms.

"I said no"

"I won't hurt her…much"

"Kagome, no. I know you you'll probably brake one of her bones."

"No I wont!"

"if you stop trying to kick her ass I'll get you a gift"

Kagome stopped squirming, "what type of gift?" asked Kagome curiously.

"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha loosening his grip on her.

"Hmmmm, I want…………to touch your ears"

"not a snowballs chance in hell" said inuyasha taking Kagome's hand and walking towards their next class, gym.

"Please? I just wanna touch them once"

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. Now go change before you're late" said Inuyasha pushing Kagome into the girls locker room.

"ass hoe" mumbled Kagome walking over to her locker to change into her gym uniform, which consisted of a black tank top and blue sweat pants. Kagome got dressed and walked into the gym and walked over to where the gym teacher was telling the rest of the class what thy had to do.

"Alright class today we'll be sparing for the first period and then you can have the second period to cool off. Now, I'll be pairing you up."

All the students in the gym started to groan and complain. "QUIET!!" yelled the gym teacher. "Don't complain! Or would you rather run 50 laps around the football field?"

"**NO**!"

"I thought so. Now as I call your name pair up."

(i'm sleepy right now so i'm not typing all those names)

25 minutes later

Jakotsu Shichinintai landed on his back with a loud thud, as Inuyasha jumped on top of him and started punching him.

"You (punch) son (punch) of a (punch) bitch (punch)"

* * *

please review

i'm off to take a nappy, ja


	10. you're a dumb arse

as i said here's the 10th chapter. enjoy

* * *

"Get off of him Taishou!!" yelled the gym teacher running over to them. 

The rest of the class ran over to where Inuyasha was pounding in Jakotsu's face and formed a circle around them. The guy's were making bets on how long it would take until Jakotsu passed out while the girls yelled for Inuyasha to get off of Jakotsu.

Kagome, Kaori, and Sesshoumaru broke through the crowd in time to see Jakotsu punch Inuyasha in the jaw.

"Inuyasha!" yelled out Kagome

Inuyasha turned towards where he heard Kagome's voice and saw the confused look on her face, he was about to get up and walk over to her when he felt another punch on his jaw. He turned back to Jakotsu and punched him **HARD** in the eye.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Jakotsu's head slammed against the gyms floor and he cried out in pain. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Are you ok?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"I'm fine"

"What the hell was that about?!"

"It was nothing"

"That didn't look like nothing"

"I said it was nothing! Now leave it alone!" yelled Inuyasha

Kagome and everyone who heard him yell stood rooted to the floor, except for Sesshoumaru, who walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him upside the head.

"Don't ever yell at her. Just because you are pissed off does not mean you have the right to take it out on her." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Feh, whatever" said Inuyasha walking away from them and towards the bleachers.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was and sat down next to him. "do you wanna cool off or talk about it now?" asked Kagome.

"he said something that got me pissed off" said Inuyasha looking down.

"What did he say?"

Inuyasha sighed, "he said that you were just with me because of the power my family has and that I was nothing more then a hanyou bastard who doesn't deserve to have what he has."

Kagome got up and grabbed Inuyasha's chin and made him look up at her. "I'm with you because I love you, my parents are loaded just like yours are, and you're not a bastard. Everything you have you've earned and," Kagome leaned down, her mouth coming close to Inuyasha's ear, "you're a dumbass." Said Kagome slapping him upside his head.

* * *

R&R 


	11. ewwww

here's another chapter, enjoy

* * *

"why the hell would you listen to something Jakotsu told you? You know he loves lying." Said Kagome a little pissed off.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with sad eyes and a pout. "Inuyasha don't. you know I can't resist it when you do that." Said Kagome trying to look away from Inuyasha.

"I know, that's why I do it." Said Inuyasha standing up and embracing Kagome in a warm comforting hug.

"you suck"

"no, I lick"

"eww, that's nasty" Said Kagome laughing.

"Nasty but true" said Inuyasha laughing and leaning down to kiss Kagome.

"HEY!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Kaori jogging up to them.

"Kagome you're up next"

"Who am I up against?"

"you're up against Bankotsu"

"ok, I'll be there in a minute"

Kaori nodded her head and walked back to where the other students were. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha and gave him a chaste kiss.

"wish me luck" said Kagome as she turned around and headed towards the center of the gym where she had to spar with Bankotsu.

"good luck" whispered Inuyasha

* * *

"we're going to do something a little different this time. Since you two are the last ones I'll allow you to use you're abilities. Kagome you can use you're miko powers, and Bankotsu you can use banriu. The first one to knock their opponent onto their back wins. Understood?" asked the gym teacher. 

"yes" said Kagome and Bankotsu in unison.

"alright, now BEGIN"

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning her miko powers, while Bankotsu grabbed banriu and started to circle around Kagome.

"are you gonna stand there all day or attack me?" asked Bankotsu as he charged at Kagome.

"no, I'm gonna kick you're ass" said Kagome making a barrier to block his attack.

"just cause my eyes were closed doesn't mean I don't know what you were doing." Said Kagome making my her hands glow an intense shade of blue. "never underestimate your opponent" said Kagome charging at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu raised banriu and blocked her attack as best he could, but was still slightly pushed back by the force.

"you're not an opponent Kagome," he dropped banriu on the ground, ran towards Kagome at top speed and began to punch her in her ribs. "you're a punching bag." He pulled his right hand back and punched her HARD in the stomach.

Kagome stumbled back and held her stomach as she tried to regain her breath. After a couple of seconds she caught her breath and charged at Bankotsu and started to swing for his head. " didn't you're mother ever teach you to never hit a girl." Said Kagome landing a punch on his jaw.

Bankotsu stumbled back and touched his jaw. When he pulled his hand back he saw blood. "fucking bitch" said Bankotsu as he looked up just in time to see Kagome's foot inches from his face. "shit" was his last word as his body hit the floor.

Everyone in the gym cheered as Bankotsu hit the floor. Kagome fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and picked her up bridal style and walked her over to the bleacher where he laid her down gently.

"so how'd I do?" asked Kagome as she closed her eyes and concentrated on healing herself.

"you did great shi" said Inuyasha picking up her head and laying it on his lap.

"you're not just saying that because I'm you're girlfriend, right?" asked Kagome skeptically as she groaned.

"no, you actually did good against Bankotsu. I'm proud of having such a strong girlfriend." Said Inuyasha smiling.

"I can practically hear the smile in you're voice"

"of course he's smiling, he's looking at me"

Kagome opened her eyes to she Kikyou standing over her and Inuyasha with a cocky look on her face.

"what do you want Kikyou?" asked Kagome as she finished healing herself and sat up.

"I just came by to talk to my boyfriend" said kikyou walking closer to Inuyasha and reaching for one of his ears.

Inuyasha's hand shot up and grabbed Kikyou's hand and pushed it away. "don't you dare touch me you piece of filth."

"Yashie, that was mean."

"what's you're point"

"you're not suppose to be mean to me"

"why not? It's not like you're my girlfriend" said Inuyasha snidely as he got up and pulled Kagome up with him. "now if you'll excuse us, me and my GIRLFRIEND have things to do." Finished Inuyasha walking away from Kikyou.

* * *

sorry if the fight sucked, it was my first time trying to write a fight scene. please R&R

* * *


	12. that girl

just to let you know now in this chapter it's halloween.

* * *

"are you sure I look ok in this?" asked Kagome looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Kagome you look fine. Now hurry up and put your shoes on, we're gonna be late." Said Sango from Kagome's bed.

"but I feel weird wearing this"

"Kagome you look fine. It's cute and sexy at the same time" said Sango standing up from Kagome's bed.

"are you sure Sango? Isn't it a little to-"

"you look fine Kagome. Now lets go!"

Sango grabbed Kagome by her wrist and dragged her out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen.

"you're thinking about it to much. It's Halloween! The one day a year you're allowed to dress like that, so enjoy it."

-call on meeeeeeeeee, call me, call on meeeeeeeeeee, call- blared from Kagome's side kick iD.

"hello?"

'hey shi'

"hey Yash, where are you?"

'I'm on my way now. Miroku took longer then expected to get dressed.'

"I swear sometimes I think Miroku's a girl"

'yea so do I'

"-giggle- I'll talk to you when you get here"

'alright, see you in a few shi'

-CLICK-

"who was that?" asked Sango leaning against the table.

"Inuyasha. He said he's on his way."

"what took them so long?"

"Miroku"

"that girl"

* * *

20 minutes later 

"can you two hurry the hell up! I thought you were ready!" said Inuyasha from the bottom of the stairs.

"just a minute!" yelled Sango from Kagome's room

Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku, "and I thought you took a long time"

"that was like 5 minutes Yash" said Kagome as she walked down the stairs with Sango.

"that was no-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he turned around to look at Kagome. His jaw dropped down when he saw Kagome walk down the stairs. She was dressed in a sexy queen of hearts outfit. She had on a red corset with red puffy sleeves with black lace over them, that fell off her shoulders, a red puffy mini skirt with white lace hearts on the front of the skirt and a big black bow in the back that rested on her butt. She had on white thigh high stockings that had red and black stitching on the sides, and black high heeled ankle boots. The front of her hair was pulled back and held by a tiara while the back of her hair flowed down her back in curls, she had on black eye liner and black eye shadow.

"wow" mumbled Inuyasha as Kagome walked towards him.

"hey Yash," said Kagome giving Inuyasha a chaste kiss, "you look good"

Inuyasha was dressed as the mad hatter. He had on a white collar shirt with a green dress coat over it, black dress pants with dress shoes, and a green top hat.

"but you look better"

-Giggle- "thank you"

"what, I get no complement?" said Sango walking over to Miroku.

"Sango you look stunningly sexy" said Miroku walking towards her and enveloping her in a hug.

Sango was wearing a playboy angel costume. She had on a royal blue with black lace fitted dress that hung snuggly on her body, black stiletto heels, and black angel wings. Her hair was left down and cascaded down her shoulders in waves. She had black eye liner and royal blue eye shadow.

"thank you sweetie" said Sango giving Miroku a kiss on the lips. " you don't look half bad yourself"

Miroku was dressed as Hugh Heffner. He had on a dark red robe on with black trimming, black slacks, and he had on a white wig that was slicked back.

"thank you"

"Can we go now? we're gonna be late" asked Kagome from the front door.

"alright alright lets go" said Inuyasha walking towards the door.

* * *

i'll explain why Inuyasha calls Kagome shi like 2 or 3 more chapters

hope you enjoyed it, please R&R


	13. shots

sorry i havent updated in a while but i finally started college and it's actually stressful. yeeaaa. well here's an update enjoy.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku pulled up to Kouga's house in Inuyasha's 2008 _Chevrolet_ _Camero. _He parked in front of the house, got out, and walked around to open the door for Kagome. She gently took the hand Inuyasha held out for her and was instantly pulled into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart when they heard both Sango and Miroku clear their throats. Inuyasha dug his nose into the crook of Kagome's neck and mumbled "You guy's could've gone in without us".

"Not when we're stuck in the back. Now put the seat down!" said Sango.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that" said Kagome putting the seat down.

Once out of the car Miroku took Sango's hand and started walking towards the house. Before they walked in Sango turned around and said "I don't want a repeat of last year" and then walked into the house.

Kagome lightly blushed at the comment.

"At least you know you can drink more then Ayame" chuckled Inuyasha as he took her hand and led her towards the house. Before Inuyasha opened the door Kagome turned him around and gave him a chaste yet passionate kiss.

"Wow. What was that for?" asked Inuyasha when they broke apart for air.

"just a little something" said Kagome grabbing his hand and walking into the house.

* * *

"You know what you have to do. I do not want either of you to fail. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir"

* * *

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked in they were greeted with the smell of alcohol and sweat. _Gym Class Heroes 'Clothes off' _was blasting through the speakers. 

"Dance or drink?" asked Inuyasha

"Drink"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into the kitchen, where Ayame, dressed as a catholic school girl, was mixing drinks on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, the raining queen of _Jell-O_ and tequila shots". Said Ayame over the music as she laughed at the face Kagome made.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I won."

"Whatever. So what can i get for ya?

"I'll have a shot of _Hennessy_ and _Red Bull_ " said Inuyasha

"Let me get a shot of _Pina Colada_ and _Vodka"_ said Kagome as she pulled out a stool and sat next to Ayame as she prepared their shots.

"How the hell did you come up with that mix?" asked Inuyasha

"Actually I didn't, Sango did"

"Seriously?"

"Ummhmm" said Kagome nodding

"But she doesn't even like to drink"

"Just cause you don't like to drink doesn't mean you can't" said Ayame handing them their shots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 HOURS LATER: 1:03

Un Paketon was blaring through the speakers as Kagome started to grind on Inuyasha. She dropped her ass down to the floor and rose back up, making sure her ass rubbed against Inuyasha's pelvis. Inuyasha grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her backside.

Easy now no need fi(as in for) go down,  
easy now no need fi go down,  
rock that run that, this where we from  
(repeat 2x)

Whoop Whoop  
When you run come around,  
Cu(z) I kno ur the talk of the town yea  
(repeat 4x)

Easy now no need fi go down  
Just walk it gently and no break nah bone,  
Cool end-it-ly, you have a style of your own,  
Me never kno you saw ya master the saxsaphone

cause u sound like the talk of the town yea,  
imma lock u when u run come around yea,  
make me wobble, make me whole body bubble,  
an me no say ya trouble, when ya ready for the double,  
and n u hit that,  
no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle)  
play with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle  
im tellin' you to, hit that  
no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle)  
stay with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle  
im feelin' them  
(whoop whoop)

easy now no need fi go down,  
easy now no need fi go down,  
walk it gently and no break nah bone

Whoop Whoop  
When you run come around,  
Cu(z) I kno ur the talk of the town yea  
(repeat 4x)

Best shown overall, shiny and tall,  
One touch make a gal climb whoever you are,  
Brass hat, hatter(as in hotter) than fireball  
Whoop Whoop!  
You not small you not lickle(as in little) at all  
Dat touch, just dip on me mind yea  
The good feelin dip on rewind yea  
make me wobble, make me whole body bubble,  
an me no say ya trouble, when ya ready for the double,  
and n u hit that,  
no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle)  
play with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle  
im tellin' you to, hit that  
no ti-na the mickle (as in nothing in the middle)  
stay with it a lickle(as in little), why you so na tickle  
im feelin' them

Walk it gently and no break nah bone

easy now no need fi go down,  
easy now no need fi go down,  
rock that run that, this where we from  
(repeat 2x)

Whoop Whoop  
When you run come around,  
Cu(z) I kno ur the talk of the town yea  
(repeat 8x)

Whooop Whooop!!!

20 MINUTES LATER, 2 BEERS, 4 SHOTS, AND 4 SONGS LATER

"Mmmm..." moaned Kagome as Inuyasha nipped at her ear.

"You sure about this?" Ask Inuyasha looking into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"More sure then I've been of anything in my life"

With that Inuyasha's lips crashed down on Kagome's as his hands roamed over her body before landing on her corset and fumbled to open it. After a couple of seconds he got fed up and ripped it open using his claws, leaving her in only the puffy shirt that only covered her breast.

"INUYASHA! I liked that corset!" said Kagome raising her voice.

"I did too, but it was getting in th-"

Inuyasha didn't have time to finish his sentence, Kagome grabbed his face and placed a fiery kiss on his lips. She nibbed on his bottom lip before letting go. "You talk to much". Inuyasha picked her up, bridal style, and laid her on the king sized bed. When Inuyasha was finally on the bed, Kagome pushed him back, so that he was now lying on his back, and straddled his waist.

"Like what you?" asked Kagome as she leaned down started to kiss his neck.

"Mmhmmm"

Inuyasha's hands roamed all around her body until it landed on her short skirt. He slowly found the zipper and brought it down. He flipped them over, so that now he was on top of her. He pulled her skirt off of her and through it behind himself to join her ripped corset. He leaned up and pulled off his dress coat, hat and shoes. He could smell her arousal and groaned as he felt his pants grow tighter. 'Fuck' thought Inuyasha as he looked down at Kagome. 'She looks like a goddess with her hair fanned out around her and her eye's closed like that...wait!' when he looked at her face he realized that she had fallen asleep. 'why? Why did she fall asleep? -sigh- I guess we weren't meant to do this tonight' thought Inuyasha as he got off of the bed and put on his dress coat and hat. He picked up Kagome's skirt and corset and put it next to her.

"Might as well leave." Inuyasha put Kagome's skirt on her and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back". Inuyasha walked out of the room in search of Sango and Miroku.

* * *

"You ready?" 

"Of course"

"And remember, don't let her touch the ears"

"OK"

Yura put on a pair of plastic dog ears and suddenly she looked like Inuyasha, form his silver hair to the mad hatter costume he had on that night.

"WOW"

"I know, now put these on. There the one thing I couldn't get right." Said Jakotsu handing Yura gold contacts.

"Now, go and have fun"

"Oh, I will" Said Yura walking up towards the bedroom Inuyasha had left Kagome in.

* * *

i want to update again soon. please R&R 


	14. busted lip

sorry it took so long. pls enjoy

* * *

Yura slowly crept into the room and toward Kagome. Yura licked her lips before getting on the bed and straddling Kagome. She leaned down and started to kiss Kagome's neck. Kagome started to moan and her eye's slowly opened.

"Yash?"

"Shh. Just enjoy this"

Yura let her hands roam Kagome's body as her mouth made it's way toward Kagome's lips.

"Ummm, Yash." Moaned Kagome as she started to unbutton the jacket Yura had on. (she doesn't know it's Yura)

Yura leaned back and threw off the jacket and collared shirt onto the floor and then leaned back down and kissed Kagome lustfully. Yura's right hand traveled down to Kagome's nether regions ,while her left hand fondled Kagome's right breast, and slowly began to rub her middle finger against Kagome's core.

Kagome moaned loudly and moved her hips against Yura's hand.

"umm. Yash...(moan) if you don't sto-"

Kagome's words were cut off as Yura moved Kagome's panties aside and thrust in her middle finger inside her. Kagome's breathing became Ragged and the sounds of her moaning increased.

Yura kissed Kagome passionately and moved her lips over to her ear. "you'll always remember tonight babes" said Yura seductively.

* * *

Inuyasha moved through the intoxicated crowed toward the kitchen. When he finally got there he found Kouga and Ayame making out against the island in the kitchen. Inuyasha cleared his throat getting both of their attentions.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" asked Kouga slightly moving back from Ayame.

"No, not really."

Ayame giggled and cocked her head toward Inuyasha, "What do you need Yash?"

"have either one of you seen Miroku or Sango?"

"Yeah, they're in the back yard"

"Thanks"

Inuyasha walked into the backyard and found Miroku and Sango making out on one of the lawn chairs.

"HEY!"

Both Miroku and Sango jumped at the loudness of his voice.

Miroku stood up and offered Sango his hand, which she gladly accepted, and turned toward Inuyasha.

"Couldn't you have been civil and just tapped me on the shoulder or cleared your throat?" asked Miroku as he and Sango moved to stand next to him.

"No" said Inuyasha flatly.

Miroku sighed and rapped his arm around Sango's waist. "Well what do you need?"

"Kagome's knocked out so we're gonna be out. So either ya hitch a ride or come with us"

"We'll go with you guys" said Sango

"Alright. Come on I gotta go get Kagome upstairs." Said Inuyasha heading back into the kitchen.

"Hmm and what were you two doing upstairs?" asked Miroku with a lecherous grin on his face.

"None of your business" said Inuyasha glaring back at Miroku.

The three continued to walk toward where Kagome was when they heard a scream coming from up stairs. Inuyasha bolted the rest of the way up the stairs and threw the door open to the room Kagome was in. he flipped on the light switch and quickly wished he hadn't. there in front of him was Kagome being pinned down, by the throat, by someone who looked identical to him. Kagome had scratches all over her arms, thighs, and what looked like a bruise forming on her left cheek. Inuyasha charged at the person standing over Kagome and ended up tackling them to the other side of the bed, straddling the person, and started punching the living shit out of them.

"fucking (punch) son of (punch) bitch (punch) how dare (punch) you (punch) touch (punch) what's MINE!!!! (punch)." Inuyasha continued to punch the person underneath him until he felt himself being pulled back.

Miroku continued to hold back Inuyasha while Sango checked on Kagome.

"OMG, Kagome what happened?" Sango asked as she looked over her friend. Kagome's clothes were practically gone, all she had on were her bra, barely, and her panties. she had scratches all over her arms and legs, her stomach had four long bleeding claw marks, a bruise on her left cheek, a busted lip, and finger prints on her neck from the person that was chocking her. Kagome had tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to sit up and found she couldn't because of the pain in her stomach. After trying to get up again she cried out and whispered 'Inuyasha' before darkness over took her sight.

* * *

sorry it took so long for me to update. i'll try and update more often. Pls R&R 


	15. B cup?

sorry I haven't updated in a while but college is hard! especially freshmen year. please R&R.

* * *

'Uhhhhh. Why does everything hurt?'

Kagome's eye's fluttered open and instantly shut. The amount of light in the room hurt her eyes. After about 5 minutes of trying to open her eyes she decided to just keep her eyes closed.

'What the hell happened to me? I can't remember anything after we got to the party' Kagome sat up and winced as she felt a sharp pain.

"You're not supposed to be moving right now Shi"

Kagome's eye's instantly opened, and after becoming accustomed to the light in the room, and connected with Inuyasha's warm golden ones.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome screamed her lungs out before she fainted.

Inuyasha pinned his ears down as soon as she began to scream. After he realized she stopped screaming 2 nurses burst into the room to check on her.

"Why was she screaming?" asked one of the nurses as she walked up to Inuyasha.

"I don't know. She just started screaming as soon as she saw me."

The nurse walked away from Inuyasha and up to the other nurse, who was currently checking Kagome's vital signs.

"She should be fine, she just fainted. If you are still here when she awakens again make sure she doesn't react like that again or she could reopen her wounds."

"OK. Thank you"

Both nurses walked out of the room and left Inuyasha to watch over Kagome's sleeping form.

* * *

3 hours later

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of Kagome sobbing. He instantly rushed over to her side when he saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome instantly tensed up and turned her face away from him.

"Kagome?"

"I remember"

"What?"

"I remember what happened at the party"

Inuyasha instantly enveloped Kagome in a hug as she began to cry harder into his shoulder. He couldn't stand to see her in this amount of pain. He couldn't help but blame himself.

'I should've been there, I should've protected her' thought Inuyasha as he watched his beautiful angel cry in his arms.

After a few more minutes of watching Kagome cry Inuyasha noticed that she had fallen asleep. He gently laid her down and kissed her forehead. 

'I'll never let this happen to you again, I promise.' With that thought in mind he walked out of the room and into one at the end of the hall. 

"What do you want now Inuyasha? Haven't you harassed me enough already?"

Inuyasha just growled at the comment 

"I guess not" giggled Yura

Inuyasha was instantly by the bed side with a hand around her neck.

"Why did you try to rape Kagome?" growled out Inuyasha, his claws digging into her neck.

"It's not rape if she enjoyed it" rasped out Yura. Inuyasha's grip tightened at the comment and Yura began to gasp for air. Luckily for her someone walked into the room and pulled Inuyasha away from her just before she blacked out.

"As much as I know you want to kill her, she is still my patient, sadly." Said Sesshoumaru in his cold, emotionless voice, as he pushed Inuyasha into the nearest chair.

"Keh, I wasn't gonna kill her. Just hurt her a little." Said Inuyasha crossing his arms.

"Be that as it may you cannot, in any way, harm her while she is here." Said Sesshoumaru as he looked at Yura's now bruised neck.

"And why not! After what she did she should be beat to a bloody pulp!" growled out Inuyasha glaring at Yura.

"Oh relax, you're acting like a little pup." Said Yura leaning back. "And what I did wasn't _that_ bad. She did enjoy it."

Sesshoumaru was instantly holding Inuyasha back. He quickly pushed him back into the chair and stood in front of Yura.

"Yura you are free to go home." Said Sesshoumaru turning away from her.

"Yes" Said Yura pumping her arms in the air. "I can finally leave this hell hole."

Yura threw the sheets off of her and skipped over to her clothes, which were in the chair next to Inuyasha, and started to get dressed, not caring that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still in the room.

"What you couldn't go in the bathroom?" Said Inuyasha turning his head away.

"don't act like you don't like what you see"

"there's nothing to like. You have the body of a 12 year old boy." Said Inuyasha chuckling.

"I didn't know that 12 year old boys had B cups?" 

"B cup? Yura you're like an A, barely"

Yura 'hmphed' and walked out the door and out of the hospital.

"Good riddance to that slut"

Sesshoumaru slapped Inuyasha upside the head as he walked out of the door.

"Ow, what was that for?" Asked Inuyasha following behind him.

"You are a Takahashi, you do not squabble with people like her."

Inuyasha 'f'hed' and walked to Kagome's room. What he saw made his mouth drop.

* * *

i'll try and update again today if not sometime tomorrow


	16. trouble starter

sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating sooner

* * *

There, standing over Kagome's sleeping body, was Naraku Onigumo.

"Get away from her" growled Inuyasha as he walked toward Naraku and pushed him away from Kagome's bedside. "What are you doing here?"

Naraku looked at Inuyasha and smirked. "What, I can't stop by and check up on my baby sister?"

Inuyasha growled and pushed Naraku up against a wall. "She's not your sister."

"If I'm not mistaken, my mother married her father, which makes her my sister. Or am I wrong?"

"That only makes her your half sister. And your parents got divorced 2 years ago. You're not related to her anymore." Said Inuyasha dragging Naraku towards the door. "If I ever see you near her again you will regret it"

"I can do as I please Inuyasha." Said Naraku breaking Inuyasha's hold on him. "You're no one to tell me what to do."

"I'm the one that can kick your ass you bastard"

"You wouldn't dare touch me." Smirked Naraku leaning against the way next to the door. "Not unless you want Kagome to find out that you're engaged. To Kikyou of all people."

Inuyasha instantly tensed up and glared at Naraku. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh you didn't know? Kikyou has already told the whole school. I guess that's what you get for missing school". Inuyasha couldn't believe what Naraku was saying. Because of a deal Inutaishou made with Kikyou's father, Kyo Shinota, before they were born the youngest were to be married at the age of 18. His father, Inutaishou, told him he wouldn't have to marry Kikyou, he told him there was a way out of the situation.

"I'm not going to marry Kikyou."

"That's not what I hear". Said Naraku smugly.

"Well it's the truth! I refuse to marry that bitch. She's nothing but a slut". Growled out Inuyasha glaring daggers at Naraku.

"Now, now Inuyasha that's no way to talk about the women you're about to spend the rest of your life with."

Inuyasha walked up to Naraku and upper cut him. "Get the fuck out. I don't want to see you near Kagome ever again, because if I do I will kill you".

Naraku glared up at Inuyasha and picked himself off the floor. "I doubt you'll do anything to me next time you see me". Naraku turned around and walked out the door.

Inuyasha rubbed his temples and turned back towards Kagome, who was now awake.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

* * *

I know it's short but I should be updating again this weekend. i just haven't decided if Kagome overheard their conversation or not. let me know what you think


	17. another strom coming

sorry it's late but I got lazy. please R&R

* * *

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome's angry face. He didn't know if she heard everything Naraku said, so he decided to say the smartest thing he could think of.

"Huh?"

"I know you heard me Inuyasha"

Inuyasha walked over to the chair beside Kagome's bedside and sat down. "Ano…I-"

"Why was Naraku in here!? You know I hate him!" said Kagome raising her voice.

"Oh, that. Ano… I don't know, as soon as I saw him in here I kicked him out. I didn't want him near you, especially after what happened." Said Inuyasha taking a hold of Kagome's left hand and squeezed it.

Kagome took a deep breath and squeezed his hand back. "Thanks." Said Kagome smiling at him.

"Anything for you Shi" Said Inuyasha leaning in and giving Kagome a chaste kiss.

"You've got to stop calling me that"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it" Said Kagome pouting.

"To bad then, cause I like it. Plus, it's your name"

"Middle name" said Kagome stubbornly

"It's still a part of your name."

* * *

4 days later- November 15

"Kagome hurry up!" yelled Sango as she banged on Kagome's bedroom door. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

Kagome pulled open the door and smiled brightly at Sango "I just wanted to look nice for my first day back". Kagome walked past Sango wearing a forest green and navy blue striped fitted hoodie, dark wash boot cut jeans, and worn out converse all stars. Her hair was curled and her bangs were swept to the side.

"Why do you care what you look like today? You never care?" said Sango following Kagome down the stairs and out the door. Sango unlocked her car and got in.

"I always cared what I looked like. Just not that much" said Kagome laughing as she got into Sango's passenger seat. "I look cute yet simple"

"Ok," said Sango starting up her car and heading towards school. "Changing the subject. You're going to have to find a ride home today, I have kickboxing class after school"

"I'll get Inuyasha to give me a ride"

"Why would you ask Inuyasha for a ride?" asked Sango confused.

"Cause he's my boyfriend" said Kagome

"WHAT!?" yelled Sango pulling the car over and shutting off the engine. "How the fuck can you still go out with that… that bastard!? Please don't tell me you forgave him!?" said Sango with a mix of confusion and disgust.

"Forgave him for what? Inuyasha hasn't done anything. He was at the hospital with me the whole time I was in the hospital. He even took me home because my mom couldn't pick me up"

"Oh my god… you don't know" said Sango surprised.

"Don't know what?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

Sango took a deep breath and sighed. "Inuyasha and Kikyou are engaged" said Sango looking at her best friend sadly.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome's locker waiting for her to arrive. He had to talk to her about engagement to Kikyou before she finds out from anyone else. He already heard a few people talking about it as he walked into the school. 'Shit, Kikyou made sure everyone heard about it' thought Inuyasha angrily. According to his father the only way he wouldn't have to marry Kikyou was if he got proof of her cheating on him. 'That should be easy, she's the biggest slut in this school'

Inuyasha looked down the hallway and then at his watch. '8:12, she's gonna be late' Inuyasha looked down the hallway one more time and decided to wait for her in their homeroom class.

* * *

I'm going to update again this week. I don't know when but i will. I haven't decided if I'm going to make it worse for Kagome or Inuyasha, what do ya think? let me know


	18. someone new

8:50am

"Kagome we have to go. We're already late" said Sango looking at Kagome's blank face.

"I already told you I'm not going. You can go if you want to" said Kagome taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Kagome, it's you're first day back to school after a few weeks. You can't miss it"

"No one knows I'm going back today. Plus it's not like anyone is going to care if I go back"

Sango looked at Kagome sadly. 'I shouldn't have told her'. Sango got up from the table and put on her coat. "I'll call you when I get out of school. Are you going to be alright?" asked Sango worriedly.

Kagome slowly lifted her head up and looked at Sango with a look that clearly said 'what do you think'.

"Right, sorry. Wrong question to ask" Sango grabbed her backpack off the floor and with one final look at Kagome walked out the door towards her car.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and let her tears fall. After Sango told her about Inuyasha's engagement to Kikyou she broke down and cried. After a while Kagome had realized that Sango had driven her to a café. Sango had tried to get Kagome to talk but all Kagome did was drink her hot chocolate and listen to the soft music the café's singer sung.

Kagome grabbed a tissue from the table and wiped her rapidly falling tears. After a minute she stopped wiping them and decided to just let them flow.

1:07pm

Kagome currently sat on a stool near the counter talking to the owner. After watching her cry for an hour and a half he decided to ask if she was ok, upon only hearing her cry harder he decided to just refill her hot chocolate and let her finish crying. That was 2 hours ago. Now Kagome sat comfortably nibbling on a corn muffin talking to the owner about her day.

"I just can't believe he'd lie to me. We've been together for 3 years, and we've known each other for 13 years. How could he just lie like that?" asked Kagome sadly.

"Kagome, there are guys who do stupid things and guys who are stupid, and apparently, this Inuyasha guy is both. I may not have known you for long but you seem like smart girl, you can do better"

Kagome looked up at the owner and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Taro"

"No problem. Now, as much as I like you hanging around here you need to get outta here"

"But it's only 1:12. You can't possibly close this early" said Kagome looking at her watch and then back at Taro.

"I don't close until 10, but I need to go run some errands and the only waitress I had working today quit on me"

Kagome looked thoughtful for a second and then smiled at Taro. "Then hire me"

"Huh?"

"Hire me. I'll be your new waitress"

"Kagome, any one that works here needs to be able to sing. There is always someone on the stage singing. All my employees take turns, if they're not helping a customer then they're singing"

"Then it's your lucky day Taro. Love to sing and I know I can be a good waitress. Please give me a chance? Please?" asked Kagome giving Taro her best puppy eyes.

"Oh fine" said Taro giving in. "But you still can't start today. Come in tomorrow at 3:00 and I'll have my son tell you everything you'll need to know"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Kagome jumping up and down.

"But my son is the one who decides if you can stay or not. He's the one that'll tell me if you have a good enough voice to sing"

Kagome looked at Taro confused. "If you're the owner why does your son get to pick who is hired"

"Because he's too nice and would hire everyone" said a voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around and saw a man about 6'2 with tan skin and midnight black hair braided back. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a striped gray and black sweater, and black and white converse. He walked behind the counter, where Taro was standing, and put his backpack under the counter.

"Finally Bankotsu. It took you long enough to get here"

"I had to make a pit stop before I got here" said Bankotsu grabbing a cup and pouring himself some hot chocolate.

"Well since you're here, I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi. She's our new waitress" said Taro smiling at his son. "Kagome I'd like you to meet my son, Bankotsu"

"What happened to Yuri?" asked Bankotsu walk around the counter again and taking a seat next to Kagome.

"She quit this morning"

"Did she say why?"

"She said she found a better paying job"

Bankotsu sighed and continued to drink his hot chocolate.

"It's nice to meet you" said Kagome as she smiled at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked over at Kagome closely for the first time. 'She's cute' thought Bankotsu as he smiled back at Kagome. "It's nice to meet you too"

* * *

Inuyasha walked out of his last class for the day, art, and towards the parking lot. Before he made it out the doors someone shoved him against the lockers.

"What the hell-" Inuyasha looked back and found Sango with angry look on her face.

"You ass hoe"

"What the hell is your problem Sango?" said Inuyasha picking up his backpack from the floor.

"Why did you tell her?"

"What? Tell who what?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"Kagome! You fucking ass! Why didn't you tell Kagome you're engaged to Kikyou!"

Inuyasha instantly froze. "Please tell me you didn't tell her" said Inuyasha

"Of course I told her, because apparently you're too much of a chicken shit to tell her" said Sango as she walked up to Inuyasha. "You had enough time to let her know, and yet you never told her" Sango raised her hand and slapped Inuyasha across the face and walked away.

Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to do. He knew that Kagome would be mad when he told her, but he didn't tell her Sango did. Kagome hated finding things out from other people. Especially when it involved her.

Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor and ran after Sango. He caught her by her wrist just before she made it to her car.

"Where is she?"

Sango tired to pull her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp but his hold just tightened. "Let go of me"

"Where is she ?"

"Why should I tell you? Just so you can go hurt her?"

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and bared his fangs at Sango. "Where the fuck is she!?" yelled Inuyasha.

Sango cringed at the sound of his voice. "I won't let you hurt her again. You've already put her through to much shit"

Inuyasha took a deep breathe to calm down. "I need to explain this to her. She shouldn't have found out like this. You shouldn't have been the one to tell her"

"Like you would've told her! You've known about it for months now, and yet you never told her"

"I was going to tell her today! If you would've minded your own fucking business she wouldn't be going through anything"

"She wouldn't be going through anything if you weren't such a bitch and had told her when you first found out" said Sango as she kneed Inuyasha in the balls. "I won't let you hurt her again" with that said Sango got into her silver Mini Cooper S series and drove towards the café she left Kagome at earlier.


	19. someone old

wow. all i can say is sorry it's so late. enjoy.

* * *

"Thanks again Bank, for driving me home" said Kagome as she and Bankotsu walked up the shrine steps.

"It was nothing, I gotta drive by here to get home anyway"

"well then thanks for walking me up the stairs"

They walked up the rest of the stairs quietly.

"I'm picking you up tomorrow"

"What?" asked Kagome

"Tomorrow morning. I'm picking you up"

Kagome stopped walking as soon as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Why?"

"Because we go to the same school and I have to pass here to get there"

"Oh…ok. Well thanks aga-"

Kagome was cut off by Bankotsu's lips crashing down on hers in a chaste kiss. Kagome stood there, to shocked to do anything, with her eyes wide open. Bankotsu pulled away from her and smirked.

"You're kinda cute when you're shocked". With that said he walked back down the stairs, hopped in his car, and drove away up the block.

Kagome stood there shicked that Bankotsu, someone she had met hours ago and had connected to, had just kissed her. After realizing she was just standing there Kagome grabbed her keys out her book bag and walked inside her house and up to her room, not hearing her mother speak to her. Kagome entered her bedroom only to see Inuyasha standing near her window.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome slightly shocked to see Inuyasha in her bedroom.

"We're not even over and you already have a new boyfriend?" asked Inuyasha glaring over at Kagome. Inuyasha was pissed. He had rushed over to Kagome's house as soon as his last class had let out and waited for her in her room. When he heard a car engine outside he had rushed to the window in time to see Kagome getting out of some guys car. He had watched as the guy walked her up the stairs and then kissed her. And worse Kagome didn't push him away.

"he's not my boyfriend. And it's not like you should care anyway, you already have someone" said Kagome coldly as she threw her book bag on her bed and glared back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes softened when he heard her voice say that. 'She shouldn't have found out this way' thought Inuyasha as he began to slowly move towards her.

"stay away from me . I think you've hurt me enough for one day. Not even, for a life time". Kagome said glaring coldly at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I swear, I never mean-"

"Don't Inuyasha. Just leave" said Kagome cutting him off.

"Kagome please let me explain. It wasn't my choice to get engaged, but I have to" said Inuyasha looking at Kagome, pleading her, with his eyes, to listen to him.

Kagome stared at him blankly and said "There's always a choice".

* * *

Kagome walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Souta and Bankotsu eating breakfast and talking while her mother listened.

"Good morning sweetie" said Mrs. Higurashi spotting Kagome in the doorway. "Sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold".

Kagome looked towards Bankotsu with a look that clearly asked 'what are you doing here?'.

Bankotsu looked at her and smiled softly. "Your mom used to babysit me during the summers when I was little".

"oook" said Kagome sitting down next to Bankotsu began to eat her breakfast.

"So? How do you two know each other?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Bankotsu cut her off before any words could come out her mouth.

"Kagome works with me at my dad's café" said Bankotsu.

"Why didn't you tell me you found a job Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi looking at her with a confused look on her face.

"I got hired just yesterday" said Kagome.

"Oh, well that's fantastic. Now you have something to do after school" said Mrs. Higurashi as she stood up and put her dishes in the sink.

"Souta go get your stuff for school or you'll be late. And you two," said Mrs. Higurashi looking towards Kagome and Bankotsu. "better hurry up or you'll be late".

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and eeped, she stood up and ran up to her room and ran back down to the kitchen with her book bag in hand.

"Come on we gotta go" said Kagome

Bankotsu stood up and put his empty plate in the sink and walked over to Mrs. Higurashi. "Thanks for the breakfast nana"

"Anytime darling" said Mrs. Higurashi

Bankotsu walked past Kagome, who was holding open the front door, and to his car. After driving for 15 minutes they reached their school.

"So, have you decided to grow some balls and talk to them?" asked Bankotsu as he turned off the engine.

Kagome turned towards Bankotsu and rolled her eyes before grabbing her book bag and getting out the car. Bankotsu got out his car and ran to catch up with her.

"It was just a question. Cause you do know you're gonna have to talk to them eventually right?"

"Says who?"

"Says me. You go to the same school as them, sooner or later you will have to speak to one of them"

"Only if I want to"

Kagome and Bankotsu continued towards the school and were about to go inside but someone behind them called Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw a girl about 5'3 with short black hair and hazel eyes. She had on dark gray sweat pants, a form fitting red an d white striped shirt, and red and white converse.

"Omg Kiki?" asked Kagome shocked

"The one and only"

Kagome ran towards Kiki and enveloped her in a hug.

"Omg I thought you'd never come back"

"I told you I would eventually" Kagome beamed at Kiki and pulled her towards where Bankotsu was waiting for her.

"Bankotsu I'd like you to meet my best friend, Kikyou Shinota"

* * *

please R&R. now that i'm gonna have a few days off i'll be able to type up all the chapters, so they'll be a few more to come.


	20. nerves

sorry it's taken so long. so here's a longer chapter to make up for it. please R&R

i do not own Inuyasha or Beyonce's song resentment

* * *

Kagome walked into the lunchroom and looked around for Bankotsu and spotted him in one of the back tables with Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and 2 girls she didn't know. After Bankotsu walked away from her and Kiki this morning Kiki explained why to her. When Kiki left and Kagome was in class she realized some things didn't make sense, she knew she had to ask Bankotsu. Kagome walked up to the table and smiled at everyone and then walked up to Bankotsu and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
Yelled Bankotsu cradling his head.

"Why didn't you tell me she did that?" asked Kagome calmly

"What?"

"Kiki! Why didn't you tell me she-"

Kagome was cut off by Bankotsu's hand clamping down on her mouth. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered "How did you find out?"

Kagome moved his hand away and looked him straight in the eyes "I already knew. I just didn't know that you were the guy"

Bankotsu looked at Kagome, silently telling her to continue.

"Before Kiki left she told me she was in love with this guy from her old town and that he was going to move here to be with her. She was so happy" Kagome looked at Bankotsu with sadness in her eyes. "Then a few weeks later she came crying to me and told me that she was engaged. I automatically thought she was talking about her dream boy, but then she said that she was in an arranged marriage, with someone she didn't even know". Kagome took Bankotsu's hand and led him out the lunchroom doors.

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and pulled his hand from Kagome's grasp.  
"She could've said no" said Bankotsu angrily.

"She couldn't. Her dad threatened to disown her" Kagome sighed and rubbed her temple. "Bank, she loves you" said Kagome grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Bankotsu sighed and pulled his hand from Kagome's. "Kagome, me and Kikyou went out for 3 years, she told me she was engaged but that she'd find a way out of it. A few days later I found her fucking some guy in the cafe bathroom" said Bankotsu as calm as he could. "After that she tried to tell me it wasn't what I thought it was, that the guy had surprised her in the bathroom and she was helpless against him. A few days later I found out it was the guy she was engaged to. I know she doesn't love me. And I don't love her anymore"

* * *

Kagome was currently waiting tables at Sway. After her conversation with Bankotsu, they went back into the lunchroom and hung out till there next class. Bankotsu introduced her to the two girls sitting at the table; their names were Rin and Kagura. They all hit it off right away. Kagome learned that Rin was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend and that Kagura worked at a modeling agency for her aunt and also at Sway. Kagome and Kagura hit it off right away, they began to talk about everything and anything, the main thing being how Kagome had kicked Bankotsu's ass in the gym the other day.

Kagome was anxiously waiting for her signing shift to start. When she arrived at the cafe Taro handed her a paper with her schedule on it and told her good luck before running out the door.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall behind the counter. '30 minutes. Oh lord I'm nervous"

Kagome looked up when she heard Kagura call her name and smiled as she saw her walk towards her.

"What's up?" asked Kagome sitting down on one of the stools

Kagura walked around the counter and got to cups, she set one in front of Kagome and the other in front of herself, "coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?" asked Kagura pouring herself coffee.

"Hot chocolate" said Kagome looking at Kagura slightly confused.

Kagura poured hot chocolate into Kagome cup and then put a few marshmellows in it. "Ok, so from Bankotsu just told me you're singing next. I'm guessing you're nervous"

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"You mean besides the fact your ringing your hands and looking at the clock every 2 minutes?" asked Kagura giggling

Kagome blushed and took a sip if her hot chocolate. "Just a lil bit". Kagura lifted her right eyebrow skeptically. "Fine. I'm really nervous. I haven't sung in front of people in a long time"

"You'll do fine. All of us were nervous the first time we sung"

"But I don't even know what I'll be singing"

"hmm well mayb-"

Kagura was cut off by Bankotsu, who grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her up to the stage in the back of the cafe.

"Bank! What the he'll?" asked Kagome

"it's time for you to sing"

"What!?! But my shift doesn't start for another 20 minutes"

"Oh well. It's either you sing now or later" said Bankotsu stopping in front of the stage and turning to face Kagome.

"Later!" said Kagome anxiously

"fine. Then that means you'll be singing from 8:45 to closing time"

"That's fine with me" said Kagome with a sigh of relief.

"You sure you'd rather go later?" asked Bankotsu. Before Kagome could say yes Bankotsu cut her off. "If you say yes now you can't change your mind later"

"I'm positive"

Bankotsu walked up on the stage and cleared his throat. "And now our next singer, Kagura Kagewaki". With that said Bankotsu walked off the stage and towards the counter. Kagura walked past Kagome and up to the stage and begun to sing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked out of his room and down to the kitchen, where Inuyasha and Kiki were sitting down at the island eating ice cream.

"I'm shocked Inuyasha, I never thought you'd go out with a slut like Kiki. Especially the same day you dump her". Said Sesshoumaru walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda. He turned and glared over the can at Inuyasha, who was glaring back at him.

"Fuck you"

"Now now hanyou you know I don't go that way"

Inuyasha got up quickly and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kiki stood up and sultrily ,tried to, walked up to Sesshoumaru, who looked at her with calm, bored eyes.

"Now Sessy-chan, shouldn't you be a little bit nicer to your brother?" asked Kiki, reaching up to caress his cheek. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"Don't you dare touch this Sesshoumaru with your filthy hands" Said Sesshoumaru moving around her and towards the kitchen entrance. "You are nothing but a filthy ningen who's wormed her way into my half brothers life. You will pay for hurting Kagome." with that said Sesshoumaru walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room.

Kiki scowled at Sesshoumaru's words. 'The bitch was in my way, she got what was coming to her.'

* * *

"And now presenting the newest member to sway". A few people in the cafe clapped as Kagome walked onto the small stage.

Kagome looked around and spotted two people she didn't want to see at the moment. Sango and Inuyasha were in the cafe, but neither had noticed Kagome take the stage. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kiki were sitting in one of the back tables talking and laughing. Kagome froze when she saw Kiki lean on Inuyasha. Bankotsu noticed what Kagome was looking at and quickly pulled her to the side and gently shook her.

"Snap out of it Kagome. You have to sing, you whatever the hell feeling your feeling right now and use it in the song" Bankotsu pushed her towards the mic and hoped to god she'd snap out of it.

Kagome slightly shook her head and cleared her throat. "Umm... Sorry about that, I guess I'm a little nervous. Well here goes, I hope you all enjoy." Kagome cleared her throat and started to sing.

I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright  
But now everything you told me really don't apply  
To the way I feel inside  
Loving you was easy once upon a time  
But now my suspicions of you have multiplied  
And it's all because you lied

Kagome looked to the back of the café and straight at Inuyasha, who was looking back at her with a sad face. Kagome bowed her head as she continued to sing.

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me  
Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no  
The very thing you gave to me  
I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed  
As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same  
And it's all because you lied

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I haven't tried to forget this  
But I'm much too full of resentment

I may never understand why  
I'm doing the best that I can and I  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
I'm much too full of resentment

I'll always remember feeling like I was no good  
Like I couldn't do it for you like your mistress could  
And it's all because you lied

Loved you more than ever  
More than my own life  
The best part of me I gave you  
It was sacrificed  
And it's all because you lied

I only give you a hard time  
'Cause I can't go on and pretend like  
I tried and I tried to forget this  
But I'm too damn full of resentment

Kagome looked up and gave a sad smile, as tears coursed down her checks, she stared at Inuyasha again and noticed that he had moved closer towards the stage and had a pained look across his face.

I know she was attractive but I was here first  
Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve  
To be treated this way by you, you  
I know your probably thinking what's up with Bee  
I been crying for too long what did you do to me  
I used to be so strong but now you took my soul  
I'm crying can't stop crying can't stop crying  
You could of told me that you wasn't happy  
I know you didn't wanna hurt me  
But look what you done-done to me now  
I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me  
How could you lie

Kagome was startled as a loud applause was heard throughout the café as she finished singing. Kagome blushed and giggled a bit as she wiped the tears from her face and said a small "Thank you" and walked off the stage heading towards Bankotsu, who during her performance moved to a table near the window.

"Kagome that was amazing" said Rin, who sitting sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks Rin" said Kagome as she pulled out the chair next to Bankotsu and took a seat.

Bankotsu handed Kagome a napkin and gently rubbed her back. "You know you only get 5 minutes between songs right?" asked Bankotsu.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu for a moment before slapping upside the head. "I just finished crying in front of a bunch of people I don't even know and that's the first thing you say to me? How bout that was a nice song? Or even don't cry?"

Bankotsu looked at Kagome blankly and then smirked. "You're a strong chick you can live without me asking you those questions. Plus you crying during the song was great".

"what?!"

"It added to the mood of the song"

Both Rin and Kagome looked at Bankotsu like as if he was the biggest ass.

"Plus you needed to get that out"

"what?" asked Kagome slightly confused.

"Why do you think I picked that song for you to sing? It's exactly what you're going through. You needed to cry a little"

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and smiled. "Aww Bank! I didn't know that was why you picked it". Kagome hugged Bankotsu tightly and said thank you before getting up again. "well my five minutes are up. I'll see you guys when-" Kagome stopped talking when someone behind her cleared their throat.

"Kagome, can we talk for a second?"

* * *

hopefully i can update again soon.


	21. grow some balls

i am so sorry. it's been so long since i've updated. sorry sorry sorry sorry

and to clear up some things that people asked me before:

remembers Bankotsu they just didn't remember each others names at the time they meet. Kagome just wanted to kick his ass and go back to Inuyasha

are two different Kikyou's, so one is Kinky ho and the others Kiki

* * *

"I don't care about anything you have to say" said Kagome as she walked past him.

Inuyasha quickly followed behind her and grabbed her elbow to turn her around. "Please Kagome. Let me explain" Inuyasha looked at her pleadingly.

Kagome couldn't help it as a wave of sadness washed over her. "Fine. But not now, I'm still working ". With that said Kagome walked back up to the stage.

Kagome cleared her throat and spoke into the mic. "I hope you all enjoyed the last song cause I'll be singing for the rest of the night".

**2 hours later**  
Kagome stepped down from the stage and headed for the counter. Kagura had just finished cleaning off all the tables and walked up to Kagome just as she walked behind the counter.

"You did good tonight" said Kagura as she took off her apron. "And he's still waiting for you".

Kagome looked to the back of the cafe and saw Inuyasha sipping on something and reading a magazine. Kagome sighed and took off her apron.

Kagura laughed at Kagome and patted her shoulder. It's not your death sentence. You're just going to talk to him. What are you so worried about?" asked Kagura.

Kagome looked at Kagura sadly. "That he's going to rub it in my face and I'll run away crying like a little baby and he'll tell the entire school and I'll be-"

"Stop!" said Kagura covering Kagome's mouth with her hand. "Grow some balls and go talk to him". Kagura removed her hand from Kagome's mouth and gave her a reassuring smile.

"But-"

"No buts. Now go over there and talk to him".

Kagome took a deep breath and walked out from behind the counter and towards Inuyasha.

"Hey" said Kagome as she sat down across from him.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a small Smile and put down the magazine he had been reading. "I'm glad you're giving me a chance to explain myself". Inuyasha reached for Kagome's hand but she withdrew her hand before he could touch her.

Kagome sighed and looked Inuyasha in the eye's. "Can we just get this talk over with? I don't want to be here longer then I have to."

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kagome I meant to tell you about the engagement. I just didn't know how."

"What I want to know is why you're engaged and since when. That's all. I don't want to know what you were going to tell me, because you didn't and you can't change that."

Inuyasha sighed and took a deep breath. "Before I was born my dad and Mr. Shinota arranged for me and his second born to be married by our 20th birthdays in order to merge the companies together. A few months later, before my dad signed the contract, called it off. He found out that Shinota's company was going bankrupt because someone was laundering money, so he withdrew. Shinota was pissed, he tried everything to get my dad to sign, once he realized he wasn't going to change his mind he tried to find who it was that was fucking him over, but by then other stock holder began to pull out. So Shinota had to sell his company."

Inuyasha took a sip of his drink and then a deep breath. "I found out about it about 6-7 months ago, but my dad told me that I wouldn't have to go through with it because Mr. Shinota had sold his company and his daughter was already with someone. But then last month when I got home my dad, Mr. Shinota , and his daughter were sitting down talking about it and my dad said that I had to do it. Apparently my dad forgot that him and Shinota had signed two different contracts, one involving the company, which my dad's lawyers got him out of, but also one for me and Shinota's daughter stating we were to get married." Inuyasha looked at Kagome directly in the eyes, pleading with her, hoping that she would understand.

"Wait...you said Shinota? as in Kikyou Shinota? as in my best friend Kikyou Shinota?!" said Kagome, her voice becoming strained as she finished asking.

Inuyasha gulped, he could see the confusion and hurt in her eyes, if he answered her he wasn't sure what she would do. a long moment of silence passed between the two before Kagome snapped out of her confusion. "Inuyasha, answer me" said Kagome with a blank look on her face. 'He can't be marrying Kiki, he just can't' thought Kagome over and over again.

"I am"

* * *

please let me know what ya think. and i promise not to take so long to update again.


	22. filler

sorry i'm so late with the update. so to make up for it this is only one of three new chapters this week. Please R&R

* * *

Kagome tried to register everything that Inuyasha had just told her. 'He's engaged. To Kiki. And didn't tell me. For 7 months.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a blank look for a few seconds before a look of complete rage marred her face. 'That fucking ass hoe!' thought Kagome as her miko energy started to crackle around her.

"So you're telling me that for 7 months you couldn't figure out a way to tell me you were engaged. To my best friend?!" said Kagome raising her voice, as she stood up and slowly walked to stand directly in front of Inuyasha. "You fucking coward!" Kagome drew some of her miko energy into her right hand as she drew it into a fist. "You let me believe that everything was fine! That nothing would separate us!"

Inuyasha was frozen to his seat. When Kagome's miko energy started crackling around her he couldn't help but tense up and flinch as her miko energy clashed against him. Inuyasha stood up and put his hands up, moving a few inches closer to her. "Kago-" Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome punched him in the jaw sending him Back a few feet onto the ground, taking a few chairs down in the process. As he landed he realized Kagome had laced a large amount of miko energy into the punch.

Kagura who saw what happened immediately ran over and held Kagome back, by her waist, before she hit Inuyasha again.  
"you fucking piece of shit!" yelled Kagome, struggling to get out of Kagura's hold.

"Kagome! You have to calm down!"

Kagome didn't hear her, all she could think of was getting to Inuyasha and causing him pain. Lots of pain.

Kagura let go if Kagome as her miko powers started to increase. "KAGOME! Snap out of it!"

Kagome heard Kagura's plea and snapped out of it. She looked around and spotted Inuyasha on the ground a few feet away from her holding his jaw and Kagura a few feet away with a worried look on her face.

Kagome looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagura, unsure of what to say or do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

"Kagome wait!" yelled Kagura as Kagome ran past her out the café and down the block.

Kagura sighed and rubbed her temples, looking around the cafe she noticed that a few chairs were now broken and Inuyasha was slowly rising from the ground. 10 minutes later, after Kagura yelled at Inuyasha for his stupidity and throwing him out of the cafe and banning him from showing up there ever again, the cafe was once again clean, the broken chair thrown away and replaced by new ones. Kagura grabbed her stuff from behind the counter, and Kagome's after realizing she forgot them as she ran out, and locked up the cafe. 'Well so much for showing Kagome how to lock up, and now I'm going to have to go give her her stuff' thought Kagura with a frustrated sigh. Walking the few blocks down to her crimson red 07 Camaro Kagura got in and sped towards Kagome's house.

* * *

After the 15 minute drive to Kagome's house Kagura currently stood humming to herself as she waited for someone to open the door. after a few seconds Kagome flung open the door. "WHA-oh. Kagura?" asked Kagome with a confused look on her face. Kagura laughed and walked pass Kagome, into the house.

"You really shouldn't run out and forget your stuff like that." said Kagura holding up Kagome's bag, with a smug look on her face.

"Oh no, with everything that happened...I forgot about my stuff." said Kagome with a sad look upon her face. Kagome closed the door and walked into the kitchen, with Kagura right behind her.

"Kagome...I know we're not friends or anything, but if you need to talk I'm here for you" said Kagura with a sympathetic look on her face. Kagome gave her a small smile and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and chocolate syrup. Kagura sat down at the kitchen table and raised a brow at Kagome as she sat across from her and smothered the ice cream in chocolate syrup and dug in.

"Um...Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Kagura, ice cream and chocolate syrup on her face and spoon inches away from her open mouth, "yes?"

Kagura looked at Kagome for a few seconds and then burst out laughing. "Nothing" said Kagura as she continued to laugh as Kagome went back to her ice cream.

Once Kagome finished eating the entire pint she sighed and slammed her head on the table. "Ow" said Kagome. "Am I fired?" asked Kagome pitifully, her head still down on the table.

"How would I know? I'm not your boss"

Kagome's head shot up, "b-b-b-but, I thought-"

"That I'd call Taro and tell him to fire you?" asked Kagura with a smirk on her face.

"Well yea. After what happened at the cafe tonight I didn't even think I'd be allowed to step foot in there." said Kagome shocked.

Kagura chuckled and bopped Kagome on the head before getting up, grabbing her stuff, and walking to the door, with Kagome following behind her. "As weird as it sounds your actually a pretty good waitress. Your better than some of the past waitresses we've had at the cafe. And even if I were to tell Taro what happened, which I'm not, I doubt he'd fire you, you did have the right to beat the shit out of Inuyasha after what he did to you." With that said Kagura opened the door and walked out.

* * *

hope you enjoyed, two more to come this week


End file.
